I Love You
by Microsoft45
Summary: Sasuke has it all, the popularity, the friends and the fan girls. When Sakura Haruno arrives, he begins to fall for her and soon, secrets will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sasuke sat on his roof, looking at the stars. He gazed up at the moon. Tonight's pretty, why can't everyday be as peaceful as this? Sasuke thought, of course he had other reasons to be on the roof. He simply like being alone, by himself. He found it calming and relaxing. Though tonight had a small, soft chill. It made him shiver. Though he didn't mind it, Sasuke only continued to gaze up at the stars and the beautiful night sky.

"Oi, Sasuke!" He heard a voice. A blonde shouted from the ground. He waved his arm like a psychopath. Sasuke sighed, he climbed back into his window, running down stairs to open the door. He heard the blonde pounding at the door. Sasuke slightly chuckled. "Open the freaking door, Teme!" Sasuke opened the door, the blonde rushed through the door, into the house, and into the bathroom. Sasuke shook his head, he sat in the chair.

"Naruto, you idiot, do you really have to barge in like a wild animal?" He asked. Though Sasuke thought it was pointless.

"Well, I couldn't wait!" The blonde shouted through the door. Sasuke sighed. This is pointless, absolutely pointless! He got up and went into the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed a can of soda, cracking it open to take a sip. Naruto opened the door, he sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"So, whatcha doing, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

Naruto felt his eye like popped out of its socket. Dammit, why does he have to act so cool! Sasuke looked at him, his charcoal eyes made Naruto jump. Sasuke smirked with thought of knowing of what the blonde was going to say.

"What are you doing here, Naruto, I know when something is on your mind, because you fidget like a cat with fleas." Naruto scratched his head. He was nervous. Shit, how in the hell did he find out?

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and I think you should date someone, perhaps Ino, or Karin."

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes full of fury and anger. Naruto felt like shrinking into a ball and hiding in the corner. Why is it always me who pisses him off!?

"I don't feel like dating anyone right now." Sasuke told him.

"C'mon, you've been saying that for three months now, Sasuke. Wake up, man."

"Your parents died when you were just a baby, you didn't have a girl cheat on you, and you didn't have a brother who just's abandons you!"

"Stop changing the subject, stop running away, stop looking at the past and see what the hell's right in front of you!"

Sasuke gasped. Naruto doesn't know what it's like to loose everything, right before your eyes. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes full of pain. Naruto looked down.

"I know it's hard, but if you keep on holding onto the past, you'll loose everything again. All of your friends." Sasuke didn't answer, he looked away.

"I'll see ya in school, catch ya later, Sasuke."

"See ya." Sasuke muttered, he went up stairs. Sasuke turned to see a picture of his family. Each and very one of them smiled, His father, his mother, and Itachi. He remembered the times they had. It was like second nature to him.

Memories: Itachi

Sasuke played with his toy car and dinosaur. He heard the door open.

"I'm home!" He bounced up excitedly. Sasuke bounded to the door, he saw Itachi taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home, big brother!" He almost knocked Itachi off his feet.

"Can you play?" He asked his brother. Itachi smiled.

"Sasuke, Itachi has some homework to do." His mother called. Sasuke looked down in disappointment.

"Don't worry mother, it's just English, it's easy anyway." Itachi said. Sasuke bounced up in excitement.

"Alright, lets head to the forest." Sasuke put on his shoes and followed Itachi outside. They ran past the shed and into the forest.

"What shall we play?" Itachi asked. Sasuke thought for a moment, than answered.

"Hide and seek!"

"Alright, I'll hide, you try and find me."

Sasuke nodded. He turned away to let Itachi hide. He began to count. Once he reached 30, he turned and tried to find his brother. He searched the undergrowth, the trees and on the stomp. "Lets try..." He crawled under the pine tree. "Here!" Itachi smiled. He patted Sasuke on the head.

"Very good Sasuke. Your getting good at this." Sasuke smiled and laughed.

"We better get home, or mother will chew us out." They ran home. Sasuke say fathers car. "Hey father!" Both boys said together. Fugaku looked at them.

"I most be going nuts." He muttered. Sasuke and Itachi reached the house. Mother sat the food down. "You boys are on time." They nodded. They sat down and began to eat.

Fugaku Uchiha

Sasuke ran home to show father his grades, he was excited to show his father that he had talent. He opened the door, his father was drinking coffee, his eyes darted up to see Sasuke. "Home on time, just like your brother." Sasuke saw him smile.

"I have something to show you." He handed his father the report card. Fugaku smile became wider.

"Very good, son, tonight, you and I will go out, I'll show you things how things are at the station." Sasuke smiled, he father was a cop. It was an honor to be the son of the chief of the whole police force.

"Tomorrow, your mother and I will go shopping. Itachi will watch you until we get home. Sasuke nodded, finally he got his father attention.

A Fateful day to remember

Sasuke saw his parents get into the car, he wanted to go with them, but it was his birthday and it was a surprise. He had to sit around with Itachi until they get back. Itachi was upstairs with his buddies. Sasuke beat all of his video games. He couldn't go outside. So he grabbed a book and began reading. An hour past and no one had came home, Itachi was in the kitchen. The phone rang, Itachi grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Sasuke couldn't what's going on. He tried to get closer but still he couldn't hear anything but Itachi's voice.

"What!?" Itachi punched the wall. Sasuke was now worried, did something happen?

"I'll be right there." Sasuke was now concerned. Itachi came out with his coat, he grabbed his keys. Sasuke got up.

"Itachi, what's going on?" Itachi looked back at his little brother. He had tear's in his eyes. Sasuke really wanted to know.

"Mother and father are in the hospital, a drunk driver hit them." Sasuke's eyes went wide. Itachi opened the door. Sasuke grabbed his knees, he sobbed uncontrollable.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" He punched the floor. Sasuke waited for hours, he fell asleep in his fathers chair. The phone rang, Sasuke woke up, drowsily, he answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sasuke." It was Itachi!

"Is mother and father alright?" Sasuke really wanted to know.

"Sasuke, the doctors did all they... Could do... I'm sorry." Itachi sobbed over on the phone. Sasuke dropped the phone. He felt tears come out of his eyes. "Dammit, dammit!" He cried.

End of memories.

That was a painful memory that sasuke had to endure for the rest of his life. He looked out the window. Naruto is right, I should stop living in the past. I need to move forward. He climbed in bed, his eyes slowly began to shut. Soon he fell into the black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasuke woke up to see the sun, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
Sasuke got up, grabbing his cloths. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the door. Sasuke checked his phone, he grabbed his ear phones, and plugged them in. He heard someone shout, stopping in his tracks. Sasuke could feel he was being watched. He slowly began to walk slowly, clenching his fists, narrowing his eyes to see Karin, basically his number one fan girl.

"Sasuke should be coming this way by now." Sasuke growled, he would have to find another route or lead her somewhere she would wait forever until she gave up. Though it was too late, he slowly turned around, carefully not to hit anything. He ran into the next alley way. Sasuke hates Karin, she's nothing but a snot nosed bitch who does nothing but boasts about her skin. She even turned Sasori as her puppet. Though every time she sees sasuke, she says fate pulled them together. ''Not a chance in hell, I rather die than date her.' Sasuke heard Karin Shout something, he didn't want to stick around and find out. Sasuke vaulted over a fence, a dog snarled and snapped its teeth at him. Sasuke felt his pant leg being tugged, the dog managed to bite his pant leg, he kicked it once, the dog whimpered once and ran away. Sasuke got up, grabbing the top of the fence, he pulled himself up. Sasuke saw people walk across the streets, one in particular made him sigh in relief.

"Oi, Lazy ass!" He shouted. A dark haired teen about his age, his hair was in a kind of a pony tail thing, he turned his head to face sasuke.

"Hey sasuke, what's up?"

"You know, the usual, being chase by Karin, how bout you, shikamaru?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, though Sasuke could tell what's on his mind. Shikamaru was a genius, though he was always lazy until Tsunade came to school, everything changed.

"Well, Nothing much actually, Except Sai bugging the piss outta me." Sasuke knew that much was true. Though of course, him, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Choji, and Naruto were basically kind of a gang thing. In fact, everyone of them would get into fights.

"Better get going, or Tsunade will have our heads." Shikamaru said. The quickened up the pace. On the way, they saw Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Hinata walking together.  
Naruto, Kiba, and Choji walking there. And Sai and ino already by the front door.

"You guys are late, as usual." Sai, a guy who is pale than a freaking ghost. Sasuke and him don't get along that much.

"Hn, do you got nothing better to do than criticise us, Sai?" Sasuke walked closer to Sai. Both had there fists clenched, the glares made everyone shrink a bit.

"Hey, hey, guys, we're all friends here." Naruto pushed them back. Sasuke and Sai didn't listen, they only continued to glare at each other.

"Get to class!" They jumped. They saw a woman with dark hair, copper eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Anko!" Naruto ran off as quickly as he could. Sasuke and the others followed behind him. Sasuke sighed. 'Could this day get any worse?' Once he got to class, he saw Kakashi reading a book, as always. Kiba and his mutt Akamaru, sat by each other. Choji sat behind them, eating a bag of chips. Ino, she was right behind Sasuke and Naruto. Sai sat further in the back. Shikamaru was in the front with Konkouro, Temari, and Gaara. Sasuke heard the bell. 'Now class begins. A waste of an hour in this class.' Kakashi put down the book.

"Alright, today we have a new student." Sasuke was now intrigued. 'Who is this new student?' The door opened, a girl came in, her hair was pink, like a cherry blossom leaf. Her eyes were like emeralds. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The girl said, her gaze met Sasuke's, his stomach felt strange. 'I never had this feeling before, what the hell is going on?' Kakashi walked over.

"Mrs. Haruno, you sit next to Uchiha." Sakura nodded, she walked over on the other side and sat down. Naruto waved at her. She waved back. Sasuke looked at her, but his gaze followed back to Karin, who had a look that could gouge out a guys eye. 'If Karin tries anything, I'll murder her.' Sasuke thoughtless was being over protected. He looked back at the Sakura. She wrote something down, sasuke noticed a scar on her wrist, but it was covered by the blue sweatshirt. 'What could she be possibly hiding?' Sasuke thought it might be another mystery to reveal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura stared at the raven haired teen, he was so hot, his charcoal eyes, and the way his bad boy character scared most of the boys. Ino said that he's part of a wealthy family. The Uchiha's were one of the most wealthiest families. The Nara's, The Yamanaka's, the Uzamaki's, Gaara's family, and the Hyūga's. Sakura was surprised, her family was in the middle class, though her father used to be apart of a major company, she wasn't sure which one, but her family had a lot of money.

"Hey, Sakura!" She turned to see Hinata, the shy dark haired, Hyūga girl waved.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura replied.

"Ino wants to know if you can hang out after school?"

"Yeah, I'll drop my bag off, and I'll met you guys at the trail to the park." Hinata nodded. She ran off, sakura looked back to see Sasuke talking to Naruto. She sighed. 'Like he would go for someone like me.' Sasuke looked back at her, his gaze made her spine shiver. 'He's so hot!' Sakura looked away. She was kinda shy when it comes to eye contact, especially when it came to hot guys. Ino walked up to her, setting a tray full of food.

"Are you looking at Sasuke?"

"N... No!" Sakura tried to hide the blush, but Ino caught on.

"Your such a liar." Ino smiled. She was right. Sakura could tell Ino knew already.

"Fine, I was staring at Sasuke." Sakura confessed, Ino playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Okay, go talk to him, I know Naruto, he can introduce you to him." Sakura looked at the blonde, who was trying to steal sasukes head phones. Sakura got up, grabbing her tray and began walking toward the trash can. Karin, her classmate and a total bitch walked by. Sakura saw a evil grin. Karin stuck out her food, Sakura fell face forward. She closed her eyes, waited for the impact. She felt hands wrap around her stomach, Sakura opened her eyes, only to meet Sasukes charcoal gaze. Karin's mouth flew wide open, Hinata and Ino cheered Sakura on. Naruto and Kiba grinned, Sasuke looked at them, sending a hard, cold stare at them. They looked away, pretending to talk about something. Sakura realized that their face were a couple inches apart.

"T... Thank... You... Sasuke." She stammered.

"Hn, be careful next time." He helped her up to her feet. Sasuke turned around and joined the groups conversation. Ino and Hinata ran up to her.

"Good job sakura, you got him to notice you."

"Y... Yeah, good job sakura."

Sakura wasn't paying attention to them. She thought about Sasukes eyes. 'They're full of pain and sadness, what could have possible made him like this?' She wondered, though of course she would have to ask for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sasuke sat by the balcony of the stairs while Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Konkouro, and Naruto were in the house, raiding his fridge. He could hear them shout from the kitchen. 'Damn, why do I constantly bring them over when they pig out and go home drunk?' He would get headaches when the whole gang is here. Naruto came out, he handed sasuke a shot of Eva clear.

"You seem to be having fun."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at him, Sasuke returned his gaze.

"I've been thinking about what you said, well, I've been living in the past for too long, so I want to try getting out there again." Sasuke said, though Naruto will try to pair him up with some whore.

"Great sasuke, I knew we would get the old sasuke back."

"But, I want to try finding someone on my own, I don't need you pairing me up with some slut." Naruto nodded. Sasuke gave his friend a small smile, he knew he could always count on Naruto to listen to him. But something caught Sasuke's eye. It was a cherry blossom leaf. 'We don't have those trees here, what the hell is this?' He looked down to see the girl he saw earlier today.

'Sakura? What the hell is this, some kind of sick joke or something!?' Naruto gave him a playful shove.

"Whatcha looking at Sasuke?" He turned and punched the blonde in the head.

"You disrupted my train of thought!" Naruto groaned in pain.

"Oww, you didn't have to hit me, asshole."

"Well, you don't need to annoy me constantly!"

Sasuke turned away from the idiot and saw sakura being shoved by Sasori. His eyes widen, he ran past Naruto, opening the slide door.

"Sasuke, what are you..." Naruto followed right behind him, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, sai and Neji followed right behind them. Sasuke opened the door, he saw Deidara, and Hidan ganging up on Sakura, slamming her head against the fence. Deidara kicked her in the stomach, Hidan punched her in the back, and Sasori held her down.

"Oi, leave her be!" Sasuke shouted. They turned to see him with the others behind him.

"Holy shit, let's go!" Hidan turned around and ran, Sasori looked at Sasuke before turning around. Deidara smirked as he turned away. Naruto and Sai ran to help Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba went to chase the bastards who done this to her. Sasuke opened the door to his house to let his friends and his house guest inside.

"Those bastards, they'll pay!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"I know, but we don't know where they are." Sai tried to calm him down. Sasuke grabbed Sakura from his friends hands, he turned to set her on the couch. He got up, facing Sai and Naruto.

"We'll have to keep her here until she's able to walk, until then, we keep our mouths shut." Sai and Naruto nodded, Sai went to get the others, Naruto went to get the bandages. Sasuke looked to see if there was any major damage. He found himself a couple inches from her face again. 'Why is it I'm alway put in the most awkward situations ever!?' He thought. Naruto came back in with the bandages.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hit him in the head.

"I was just asking!" The blonde shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around her wrist and her ankle. He grabbed a wash cloth and put it under hot water. Bringing it back, Naruto held a small grin on his face. Sasuke ignored it, he put the cloth on Sakura's forehead.

"Naruto, do me a favor."

"What?" Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke saw Naruto eyes glare back at him. Sasuke turned his head back to his house guest. 'God, what the hell did I get myself into?'


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat up all night, waiting for Sakura to wake up. He grabbed a cup of coffee, taking a sip of it. 'Why does the most weird things usually happen to me?' He thought as he sat the cup down. Sasuke grabbed the cloth and went back into the kitchen to soak it again. He heard someone groan. 'Who the hell is that?' Sasuke walked back into the living room, seeing his house guest had woken up.

"What the hell happen?" She asked herself, not knowing Sasuke was standing there. "You got jumped." She jumped, turning to see the raven haired teen.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, or you would be hurt already." Of course Sasuke shouldn't have said that, it only made her more scared.

"Relax, I was only using it as an example."

"How can I trust you?"

"You'll know soon, after all, I chased the assholes who knocked you out." Sakura was now taken back. 'He saved me, I should give him my trust. Though he doesn't have to act cold hearted about it.'

She heard him sigh. Sasuke's hair gleamed in the light, which made her shiver and blush.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"You don't talk much?"

"Aa."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke was surprised that Sakura didn't get mad when he didn't reply in a full sentence. He was kinda curious about her. A knock on the door made him loose train of thought. The knock came again, this time, much louder.

"Oi, Sasuke!" It was Naruto. Who else would be knocking at this time of day. He got up, walking toward the door. His eyes never left Sakura. He opened the door, only to find Naruto panting.

"Karin... She's gone... Nuts!"

Naruto almost struggled with his sentence.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's stalking you man! Her locker is full of pictures of you!" Sasuke's widened.

"Dammit all hell!" He growled.

"We could have Ino beat the shit outta her?" Naruto suggested.

"No, she will get Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame,Yuri, Sora, Tobi, And Sylas after her." Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded, his eyes went up to Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura!" She waved to him. Sasuke looked behind him, the girl tried getting up. "You better rest, or it's going to hurt." She ignored Sasuke. Sakura staggered to get up, grabbing her shoes. She began to fall. Sakura closed her eyes. She felt someone grab her, opening her eyes, she sees onyx eyes. Sasuke had his hands on her waist. Sakura blushed madly. She noticed their faces were inches apart 'Holy. Shit. I'm face is inches way from his!" Naruto had a grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's in love." Sasuke heard it, he turned around and punched Naruto in the head.

"Teme! You dick!"

"Hn, that's what you get."

Sakura laughed, were they always like this? She found a strange comfort being around these two, even though they met yesterday. 'This is going to be a weird start to a friendship.' Her eyes moved to the Uchiha. 'He's strange, but I feel like I've known him from somewhere.'


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him. He wondered why though, he wasn't the one to ask what's wrong with people. "Naruto, what class do we have tomorrow?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Music with Killer bee."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yup." Sasuke hated music class with the idiotic rapper. 'He makes no goddamn sense, and he doesn't know how to rhyme!' Sasuke shook his head. Than he turned his head toward Sakura. "Alright, we better take you home."

Sakura looked at him, Naruto grabbed Sasuke shoulder.

"Sasuke. You. Are. An. Idiot."

"What did I do?"

Naruto was silent, for the first time in years. "Her parents left her in an orphanage when she was age 5. Her parents weren't ready for a child, after she turned 8, they decided to bring her home. On their way home. Shit changed." Sasuke looked at him. "Th ice on the road made the crash into another vehicle, killing both parents. Sakura came here to live with Ino, her mother is Sakura's god mother." Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew about the pain of loss, he didn't know that Sakura lost her parents as well.

"Try not to say anything about it either, okay, Sasuke?"

"Aa. But make sure you don't say anything about my past." Sasuke whispered.

"Hai." Naruto turned around. He pulled out his wallet.

"Damn, I'm short, I was going to treat everybody out for breakfast."

Sakura and Sasuke heard their stomachs growl.

"I have some money..."

"I'll pay." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Teme, that's new, you never pay for anything except for yourself."

Naruto said, scratching his head.

"I figured I do something."

Sakura blushed a bit. 'This is going to be fun, Sasuke and I out for breakfast.' "What about Karin?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a dark look.

"Ignore her." Sasuke's onyx eyes lit up with annoyance. Naruto nodded. Sasuke grabbed his sweat shirt, his shoes and his eyes.

"Naruto, you drive."

"Hell yeah!"

"Just don't kill us."

Sakura giggled, it was amusing watching them argue over things. Though she went to go grab her bag. Sasuke went up stairs, Sakura was kinda curious. Following up the stairs, she looked up stairs, pictures of Sasuke with someone.

"What are you doing up here?"

She turned to see Sasuke shirtless. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. 'Oh my god, he's so hot!'

Sasuke put on his shirt, he smirked. "I asked what are you doing up here?"

"Just looking." Sakura quickly said.

"Hn."

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura, we better get going!" They heard Naruto, Sasuke grabbed his jacket. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was on edge. 'He seems kinda upset when I came up here, like he's hiding something.' She was kinda curious.

"Sakura, are you coming?" She heard Sasuke. "Hai." Sakura followed behind. 'And who are those in the photos, and where is his family?' She thought. 'He's defiantly hiding something.'


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke felt awkward when they drove over to the mall. He knew Sakura saw the pictures, he was afraid of her asking him about it. 'Dammit, I should've been more careful!' He wasn't pissed, though he was scared that she was going to ask about it. Naruto only knew about his loss, in fact, Naruto may not understand what's it like having a family but he understands his pain. "Sasuke, you okay?" He heard Sakura ask.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." He answered, he was really good at hiding his emotions from others, but right now, he was having trouble doing so. "Are you sure your okay, people really don't space out like that all the time."

"Yes, I'm okay." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed, he didn't feel like talking at all. Though he kinda enjoyed Sakura's company. He liked how she was concerned about how he was feeling. "Sasuke, did you hear what happened to Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes were filled with fury.

"What happened?" Naruto clenched a cup of coffee in his hand.

"He was jumped by Hidan and Kakazu." Sakura gasped. 'Shika was jumped by those guys!?' Sasuke looked like he was going to rip a guys head off, his eyes blazed with fury. He clenched his fists, his hands shake violently.

"Damn them!" He hissed. Sakura never seen Sasuke so angry. She could feel the rage around them.

"If I see Hidan and Kakazu, their dead!" Sakura flinched. 'He's pissed off!' Sasuke's charcoal gaze turned back into quiet calm after fifteen minutes. She could feel he was still tense. Sakura noticed that his eyes were still filled with fiery rage. 'What could be on his mind?' She thought looking back at her hands. She wondered of comforting the raven haired teen.

"Sakura." She heard Naruto.

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?" Naruto didn't answer, his eyes were filled with sadness. Sakura was concerned for her blonde idiot friend.

Naruto didn't look at Sakura, she would ask him why not to comfort Sasuke. 'If she was here along time ago, she would understand what the hell happened.

'Naruto's memories'

Naruto had heard of what happened to Sasuke parents, he ran past the police station. Naruto saw Itachi's car, he was getting out of the car. "Itachi-sama!" The teen looked back to see the blonde running toward him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto panted, he tried catching his breath.

"Sas... Sasuke... Called..."

"Really, come inside." Naruto followed Itachi inside, he saw the lights were off. Itachi opened the door. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" No one answered. Itachi checked the dinning room. Naruto saw a note on the table. He picked it up, he gasped.

'Im done... I'm so done with life. I can't keep going on this way. Don't look for me Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke'

Naruto clenched his fists. "Itachi, I'll be right back!" He pushed the door open. Running to the first place Sasuke would be.

Sasuke sat at the park with a knife in his hand. The blade gleaned hungrily in the pale moon light. 'This is it, I'm sorry Itachi' He slowly began to move the knife to his throat, he closed his eyes, waiting for the end. "Sasuke!" He felt someone tackle him into the dirt.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, what the hell are you thinking!?" Sasuke looked at him, Naruto seemed grown up.

"Shut up, you don't understand what it's like loosing your parents!" Naruto looked down, he knew what Sasuke said is true. 'But having you and Itachi like brothers is more than enough to understand what your going through.' He looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's true, I don't understand what it's like to have parents or siblings." Sasuke looked at him.

"But you and Itachi are like brothers to me, Jiraya and Tsunade are like my parents. I know they aren't but its better than nothing. You got Itachi, you got Jugo, you got me." Sasuke trembled. Naruto saw tear's form in his eyes.

"Shut up... Just shut up..." Naruto walked towards him, grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

"Sasuke, your life is too precious to be wasted away. If you die, we die as well." Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto heard him sob.

"Let's go back, Itachi will be worried to death." Sasuke nodded. Together they walk out of the darkness and into the light.

'End of memories'

Naruto remembered that day, in fact, he made sure that Sasuke went home everyday. Sasuke hadn't had a single thought of committing suicide. Naruto snapped back into reality, he looked at the mirror to see Sakura talking to Sasuke. 'Hmm, my buddy might have found someone already. I might as well make it a little lively.' He put a CD in. Naruto knew that Sasuke's favorite song is on here. Sasuke looked at Naruto with the most weirdest look ever. "Naruto, what the hell are you up to?" Naruto didn't answer, he just grinned.

"I thought I make it lively in here."

He finally answered.

"God damn you, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled once again.

"See, I know how to brighten up the place." They laughed. Sasuke enjoyed himself, in fact, it was awhile since he had this much fun. Though his eyes went back to Sakura, her emerald eyes shinned with happiness. 'She beautiful.' He thought, his cheeks slightly turned red. "Sasuke-teme has a crush." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"Oww, what the hell!?"

"That's what you get."


	8. Authors note

_Sorry guys, my computer broke down, more chapters will be in soon. Please don't flame! Thank you!_

_Microsoft45_


	9. Chapter 8

_Here's chapter eight, thanks for waitin' _

Chapter 8

When they finally got to the mall, Sakura walked with Naruto and Sasuke. An awkward silence had surrounded them. Naruto looked at his phone, before breaking the silence. "It's 5:47, where the hell are these guys." Sasuke simply shrugged. Sakura took out her phone to call Hinata. She dialed her friends number in. The voice mail only answered.

"Damn, Hinata didn't answer."

"Sai didn't answer his." Naruto answered.

"Ino didn't either." Sasuke turned on his phone. Sakura tried again, but no one answered. "Dammit." She cursed to herself. Sasuke tried Sai, even though he hates him. He growled with annoyance. He was now really pissed off.

"I gotta hit from Sai, they went to visit Shikamaru." Naruto sighed, glancing up from the device. Sasuke growled in annoyance. Picking up his phone beside him, grumbling with irritation and frustration. Sakura decided to grab and iced coffee, she noticed Sasuke and Naruto talking.

"We don't know Jugo did this." Naruto said, he scratched his head. Sasuke snorted. Sakura could feel his anger rising.

"You don't know Karin, she turned Sasori into her puppet." Sasuke was this close where he wanted to rip his best friends head off. Sakura felt her feet go right from underneath her. She closed her eyes, than she realized that she didn't hit the floor, Sakura opened her eyes to be greeted by onyx color eyes. Sasuke was holding her by the waist.

"You okay?" He asked

Sakura was speechless, her cheeks were red as hell. Her heart was going a thousand miles per hour. "Y-yeah, thanks." Sakura managed to speak. Sasuke smiled slightly. Naruto saw it, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's in love."

Sasuke heard him say that, he turned around with his fist in a ball and socked Naruto in the mouth.

"Ow, you dick fuck! What the hell was that for!?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"That's what you get, dobe."

Sakura stifled her laugh. 'These two don't get along now do they?'

Sasuke grabbed his phone, the caller ID showed Hinata's name.

"Hey, idiot, it's your girlfriend."

Naruto faced Sasuke's evil grin.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto grabbed the phone from Sasuke and began to listen to his friend.

"Their at the park, on 22nd avenue." Sasuke caught his phone. "Well, what the hell are you waiting, lets go."


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your support, more chapters will be in soon, here's chapter nine! **

**Microsoft45**

Chapter 9

Sasuke waited for Naruto to pump the gas into the car. He grew impatient, with a growl of annoyance, he grabbed his phone. Sasuke noticed Sakura was coming out of the gas station. 'Naruto, he knows its rude to make a girl to pay for the gas!'

Naruto opened the driver side door. He looked pretty upset.

"Dammit!" Sasuke heard him complain.

"What?" He waited for the blonde's reply. "I spilled gasoline all over my hand." That was enough to make Sasuke's day. Naruto saw him laugh.

"Haha, you idiot, that's freaking hilarious!"

Naruto gave him a dirty look. "Shut up, that's not funny!"

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. His friend was a down right complete goof ball.

"Oh my god, that was beautiful." Sasuke heard the car door open up, it was Sakura.

"What was the commotion all about?" Sasuke was going to reply but Naruto beat him to it. "Sasuke is on crack." He looked at him, only starring at his onyx eyes filled with rage.

"You. Little. Shit!" Sasuke punched him in the back of the head for good measure. Naruto rubbed his head. "Why is it always me?" Sakura laughed, she realized that these two never get along but they call each other friends.

"Now stop being lazy and drive, dobe." Sasuke looked down at his phone. Sakura noticed something was troubling him, she wasn't sure what though. 'Im gonna have to investigate after we meet the others at the park.' The first person she was going to ask was Naruto.

Twenty minutes in traffic made Naruto go berserk. It took almost thirty minutes to quiet down. Sasuke had to smack him once for shouting at an old couple and the second one was pretty much for fun. Sakura noticed Sasuke's phone was unattended. She took his phone cover off, and placed her own phone with it. She took Sasuke's phone and put it in her case. Sakura hoped to god he didn't see. She opened up the phone but it had a password on there. 'Goddammit! Just my luck!' She didn't want to lock it, so Sakura decided wait until they got to the park. Sasuke finally sat down, he was about to put the phone in his pocket.

"Sakura." She looked up, waiting for him to say something.

"I would like my phone back."

Sakura looked dumb founded. 'How did he know, he was arguing with Naruto!' She took his phone out of the her case and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He gave her phone back. "Just to let you know, the side mirror gave you away."

Sakura was now pissed. 'The damn mirror!?' She couldn't believe it. Sakura laid her head back, closing her eyes, she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Good job trying to be stealthy though." She opened her eyes, only to find Sasuke smiling. 'This is going to be interesting try to figure you out, Sasuke-kun.'


	11. Sorry! Another authors note! :(

Sorry guys, my computer is being really shitty and my laptop is broke. I sorta ran out of story idea's, I need some help here!

**more chapters are coming, just be a little more patient, after all, patience is a virtue. **

**love all you guys (No Homo) **


End file.
